Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data maintenance method of memory device; in particular to a data maintenance method for encoding data.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data. Each block contains multiple pages, wherein the write unit of the flash memory is the page, and the erase unit of the flash memory is the block. The data stored in the flash memory may be damaged due to repeatedly accessing the same page or the same block. Therefore, a data maintenance method that can prevent the data stored in the flash memory from damage is needed.